a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to such a device and a method suitable for analog MOS integrated circuits.
b) Description of the Related Art
Analog integrated circuits are known in which active elements such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) and passive elements such as capacitors and resistors are formed on a semiconductor substrate, and interconnected by metal wiring patterns. Conventionally, in forming capacitors and resistors on the semiconductor substrate of an analog integrated circuit of this type, the following methods have been used.